The Dark Concerto
by Dark Mage Zeref
Summary: A strange oneshot I thought up sitting at home.


"Good evening."

He sat back, admiring the glossy black piano. The keys were of yellowed ivory, smudged where the greatest musicians' fingers tapped the keys over and over again in beautiful spasms of music. He cracked his knuckles, his classic maniac grin filling up his face. The ballroom dancers stopped and turned to look at him. She smiled in encouragement; he clicked his tongue. He didn't know why she wore the strapless black dress she did; she couldn't even fill out the top properly.

"My name is Soul Eater, and I'll be your pianist from Hell." A few guests gasped at his strange appearance and even stranger greeting.

"Go on, Soul," she urged. He didn't need her to say it. To be in a place that, for once, hadn't heard of his older brother he was already fired up. He adjusted his tie and hit A, B, C#, D, E, F#, G#, A, just to get warmed up. Then, his Hellish melody began.

His fingers flew over the keys, his soft tunes and fierce chords melding together in undulating waves of fiery ardor. Each rise and fall climaxed a new feeling, giving the dancers a strange exhilaration. Their dances featured a fast and slow pace, twirls and dives in rhythm with the melody. She sat on the piano, watching him preform with a passion he hadn't before. The one who always deemed things such as positive emotion "uncool" displaying himself in such a free method was inspiring.

"Soul, why haven't you ever played like that before?" she asked quietly, trying not to break his rhythm. He thought for a minute.

"Dunno," he replied with a smirk. "Probably 'cause I don't have that Little Man to push me around anymore."

Black Star had occupied himself with a very poor singing act, which ended with a plasma bullet from Kid to his head. Liz was entertaining herself with two guys over by the dining table and Spirit was having his own fun dancing with some girls, to his daughter's chagrin. All the while, everyone seemed to be enjoying his song. Even Crona seemed a little bit less sullen than usual.

Suddenly his song became more furious, his fingers hitting the keys with tremendous force. Tumultuous tones filled the air, raging like a storm. His face twisted in concentration as he hit the notes without a single mistake, living up to the moniker "pianist from Hell." He looked up, grinning, a bit of drool escaping from his mouth. "Maka, look at that, would'ya?"

The ball was a public event for Meisters, Weapons and other foes alike. Around the room Weapons were transforming in the flurry; only a few were play-fighting, the others preparing to take out the DWMA students. Through the glass walls, the bloody moon was cackling in the night. "Soul, are we going to do this?" she asked, turning to her partner. He half-shrugged.

"Nah, I'm chillin'. This 's pretty fun. Besides...there'll be plenty o' souls left over."

_Take solace in the east wind_

_It blows away the sadness that prevails_

Black Star transformed Tsubaki into the sword. The tendrils of darkness wrapped around his face and arms as he knocked out his opponents.

_We fight for something we cannot see_

_Strive for something we cannot be?_

Kid resonated his souls with Liz and Patty, forming his Death Cannon. Oppossing Weapons were quickly blown away.

_The madness that's borne upon us_

_Feeds on our fears_

_Grows like a weed_

_Can't you see it?_

His music sped up even further. She watched the DWMA students fight, their souls blurring together in the same harmonious fashion as his flurry of music.

_We fight the madness_

_Avail? Victory?_

Blood was spilled over the floor. Bodies were falling fast. Then the lights were out, bathing everything in darkness. Death City's glows could only illuminate the flash of blades here and there. The sound of metal-on-metal filled the air, along with the screams of people fading. His music, at this point, was truly Hellish.

_The blackness we see will always win_

_The rainbow of our souls gone;_

_What's left?_

A candle was lit on the piano. The flickering light made his gaze looked demonic, turning the blood a deep dark red. As the song rolled to a close the last sounds of choked off breath faded. He adjusted his tie before finishing off the song with a long, low F#.

_Madness_


End file.
